


Distraction

by RandomnonsenseDA (B1nary_S0lo)



Series: Aylwen Lavellan [15]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Battle Couple, Canon-Typical Violence, Cullavellan Week, Dragon Age Quest: Before the Dawn, F/M, Flash Fic, Red Templars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 19:29:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12196185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B1nary_S0lo/pseuds/RandomnonsenseDA
Summary: Cullen and Aylwen fight side by side for the first time.





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Cullavellan Week 2017, Day 3- Partners in Battle

Cullen had heard about Aylwen’s style of fighting, but seeing her in action was something else entirely. At the Shrine of Dumat he watched in amazement as she charged directly into the midst of their enemies. Dodging, weaving, lashing out with spell and staff alike, completely fearless. It was unbelievably foolhardy. Unlike Lady Vivienne, Aylwen was no Knight Enchanter. She had no business launching herself into the heart of a battle like that. It was terrifying to watch, but it was also magnificent.

He must have been overly distracted, because a moment came when Cullen pulled his sword from a fallen Red Templar, only to turn and find himself face to face with a towering Horror. He readied his sword, but then she was there, leaping between them. With a spin of her staff, she faced the creature. Green energy exploded toward it, knocking it back across the room. Cullen stared at her in amazement. She gripped her staff and turned to grin at him. Her cheeks were flushed, hair loose and slightly singed. So beautiful.

So beautiful that it took him a moment to spot the Horror rising to its feet on the opposite side of the room, curling and launching itself into a leap toward them both. Automatically, Cullen jumped to push Aylwen out of the way, raising his shield to block the strike of claws that could have taken her head off. With sword and shield he drove the creature back, toward the chasm at the center of the room. As it teetered at the edge, there was a booming noise from behind him and another flash of green light. A great fist of green light rose up beneath the Horror, pushing it over the edge and into the chasm.

Cullen turned back towards Aylwen, her staff still poised and smoking in front of her. He rubbed his neck sheepishly, and she raised her eyebrows.

“We make a pretty good team,” she said.

“I… suppose so.”

“But maybe… let’s try to focus more on the fighting and less on each other?”

Cullen grinned. “Agreed.”


End file.
